


Double Personalities

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Battle, Cute, Duel Personalities, F/M, Fluff, HeartSoulshipping - Freeform, Left Side of Brain, Right Side of Brain, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Ethan goes over to Lyra's house and finds two versions of her. What happens to poor Ethan next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is one of my first Pokemon fanfics so I hope you like it. The characters may be a little OOC so I'm sorry... Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

Ethan knocked on Lyra’s door. “Lyra, are you in there? You said we’d meet to have a fun battle and train together.” Ethan called. When he received no response he turned to his partner, Cyndaquil. “Do you think she’s alright?” he asked. The pokemon just shrugged in response.

Ethan waited a bit longer and when he still received no response sighed. “Well, I guess it’s time to break into her house.” Ethan chuckled as he picked up his Cyndaquil.

The two made their way around to the back of the house to find the back door open. “Huh? Why is the backdoor open?” Ethan asked aloud. 

The sound of Lyra’s Chikorita startled Ethan and he looked down to see the small grass pokemon. “Hi there. Where’s Lyra?” he asked. Chikorita made a movement towards the house and dashed back in. Ethan followed the little grass type as it trotted through the house. 

Eventually they ended at what Ethan assumed to be Lyra’s room. Ethan knocked on the door, “Lyra, are you there?”

“Ya, I’m here…” Lyra responded. She sounded a bit different but it was overall okay. 

“I’m coming in.” Ethan said. A cry of protest was heard from the other side as Ethan opened the door. Much to his surprise there were two Lyras. One was sitting on the bed scowling and the other was happily bouncing around the room.

“What?” Ethan questioned.

“Don’t ask me. I don't know either…” the Lyra on the bed scowled. She looked just like Lyra except for a bracelet around her left wrist. 

“I don’t know what happened either! I just woke up like this!” the bubbly Lyra spoke from across the room. She looked like Lyra too however she wore a bracelet on her right wrist.

Ethan sighed, “What am I going to do?” 

“We’re going training, right?” the bubbly Lyra asked. She picked up her Chikorita and pet it.

“Yes, let’s get going. We’ll meet you at the outskirts of New Bark in a few minutes.” the cold Lyra spat before they both left the room.

Ethan sighed as he tried to get a handle on the situation. Now he had two Lyras. One cold, calculating Lyra and one bubbly, creative Lyra. Ethan sighed and picked up his Cyndaquil. “I guess we’ll see what’ll happen won’t we.” Ethan chuckled softly to the pokemon in his arms before exiting the room and house to go meet Lyra.

* * *

When he arrived at the outskirts of the town both Lyras were there to greet him.

“Took you long enough…” the cold Lyra grumbled while the bubbly one pulled him into a hug. 

“Sorry…” Ethan murmured. 

“Are you ready to battle?” the bubbly Lyra asked. Ethan nodded but the cold Lyra put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m going to battle him first, okay.” she said. The bubbly Lyra nodded before she went to the side.

Ethan gulped, a little intimidated. As he expected, Lyra sent out her Chikorita and in turn he sent out his Cyndaquil.

The battle was embarrassingly short with Lyra defeating him quickly. The cold Lyra was a strategic battler and used all of her brain power to gain an advantage. Ethan was impressed. 

“Well… That was nice…” the cold Lyra spat. Ethan shrugged.

“That was really cool. You’re really strong!” Ethan smiled.

The cold Lyra shook her head. “You left too many opening. If you just looked at the battle you would have seen your defences falling…” she said bluntly before calling the bubbly Lyra over.

Ethan and the bubbly Lyra took their places and the battle began. Instead of a calculating strategy like the other Lyra, this Lyra relied on instinct and easily beat Ethan again.

“That was really fun!” she smiled and held out her hand for a high five.

“How did you do that?” Ethan asked.

“Do what?” the bubbly Lyra asked.

“The battle. You were all over the place but you still won…” Ethan said. The bubbly Lyra only shrugged her shoulders and smiled. 

The cold Lyra approached him, “You need to have a balance between strategy and unpredictability when you battle.”

“Ya, you need to be smart and crazy at the same time!” the bubbly Lyra smiled.

Ethan nodded as he picked up his Cyndaquil. “Thanks for the advice Lyra.” he smiled.

Both smiled back before disappearing. Ethan looked around, panicked and confused. He noticed a figure sitting atop the hill and ran up to see them.

At the top of the hill sat Lyra, and only one Lyra. She was sleeping, leaning against a tree. 

“Lyra, wake up…” Ethan whispered as he gently nudged her. Slowly, Lyra woke up.

“Hmmm… Where am I? Oh, hi Ethan.” she smiled.

“How’d you get up here? And where is the other you?” Ethan asked. 

Lyra gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? I’ve been sleeping her all afternoon.” she said. Ethan gave a long sigh.

“I’m so confused…” he murmured. Lyra giggled and Ethan looked up at her.

“Look at the sky Ethan, it’s so pretty! A mix of science and creativity! Just like how we should battle.” she smiled. Ethan smiled back before sitting with her under the tree

_ Double personalities. That’s how we should battle, together. _


End file.
